A Moment In Time
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: WeskerX Birkin A oneshot fuc about Wesker and William's life before and durning working in the Facilty. No flames!


The summer air was crisp and warm as the air blew gently on the two boy's body

The summer air was crisp and warm as the air blew gently on the two boy's body. The blond with his sun glasses watched the water from the ocean run up against his bare feet.

"Al." came a voice beside the older man. Wesker moved his gaze down to the brunette lying curled up in a ball on the hot wet sand. Blue eyes met up with gray ones.

" You're awake William...you were sleeping for a long time. Got comfortable did we?" he asked smiling down at the smaller man. They both just graduated from high school and accepted to the same collage.

William sat up rubbing his sleepy eyes. " I got really comfortable," he said gently. Wesker patted his head knocking the sand from it. William blushed brightly and smiled. "Lets head home," he said.

Wesker got up grabbing his shoes then helped the brunette up to his feet. They walked to the car.

10 years later

Wesker sat outside by the graveyard of the church. He was smoking lost in his thoughts. He wore a tuxedo. William was getting married to the woman known as Annette. Wesker didn't like the idea at all but he just put on a fake face of happiness and wished William luck with everything.

Within that moment Wesker felt him self being cut off from William...Everything was coming apart. Thinking to himself again he wondered why he let this happen. Why couldn't he find the words that he needed to say.

Walking away from the building Wesker didn't look back. He got into his car and drove off unnoticed, however one person noticed. William had watched him leave. He watched from the door with a melancholy expression on his face.

Wesker had fallen into his deepest depression. All he did was work keeping every emotion out of his mind and being. Like the ice that froze the lake Wesker became cold. Heartless...

William sighed finding himself missing Wesker's company. He wondered how to live each day with out his friend being by his side. They always had been together since they where nothing but little boys.

To make the pain stop-hurting William worked nonstop through out the night and day. Weeks something he went without eating sleeping or showering. This made him weak minded easy to control.

Annette always got her way. She was like a leech attached to William. She was the one who was driving him weak. Wesker noticed it but William did not alas the man was too busy with his work.

One night Annette took leave because she found out she became pregnant with William's child. She would be gone for nine months. Wesker took that time to confront William

He grown so cold over the years that it became a way of life...a living habit. He entered the office of William Birkin. He felt that ice within his body suddenly melt away. William was sleeping over his desk like he did on the beach before they started collage.

Wesker walked over and knelt down looking at him. He looked so tried and exhausted. Gently Wesker picked up the sleeping man bridal style. one hand around his shoulder and the other holding his legs, Wesker was very surprised how light he was.

Walking out of the office he headed to the dorms Wesker enter his and let William take his bed. He watched William a moment longer. He felt a wave of sadness rush through his body like shock waves.

He rested his head on William's stomach. He felt childish but didn't care. A hand reached out and stroked his blond hair gently messing up the locks that were held by hair gel.

Wesker looked up slightly blushing at Williams gaze on him and soft smile. Wesker knew they didn't need to speak to know what the other is thinking. Wesker took in William's sent listening to the beats of the rain against the window.

" Al...I've made a mistake...marrying her.." he was cut off by Wesker who placed his hand over his mouth. He just shook his head. " no. don't say anything right now...I just want to stay like this a little longer."

William blushed and removed his hand and intertwined his fingers with Wesker's. The blond moved up next to William on the bed. William rested his head up against Wesker's chest listening to the breaths and heartbeats.

William couldn't contain his sadness any longer. Like a child that was lost he began to cry silently into Wesker's chest letting out small sobs. Wesker wrapped his arms around them emotional unbalanced man and held him until he found sleep.

Wesker watch the sleeping man again feeling content. For nine months...William is going to be his. To Wesker that seemed like just a moment in time.


End file.
